DRGN: the return of the heroes
by KaiserNova7
Summary: The revival of four Heroes. A Warrior ,A Wolf, A Cyborg, And A Pirate? Follow the legend of how they became the most well known Team in Remnant. summary might change in time.
1. prologue

**hello everyone. I like to say thank you for taking your time to read this story. Since there are many people who are making OC teams for RWBY, I might as well give it a shot. I hope you enjoy this story and would wish for some feedback on my characters. so anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

_Remnant, a world that used to be covered with darkness. with the arrival of humans to this world, the darkness tried to exterminate the race by creating the creatures of Grimm. they were almost successful in doing so until the humans have what the Grimm did not: hope. With man's Passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity, They found their hope in a special crystal as they appropriately called it Dust. With the dust at hand, man was able to fend off the creatures of Grimm and drove them back into the darkness. But, that's only half of the story. With the army of man that fought off The creatures of Grimm, There were Four warriors that paved the road to victory with creatures of their own.  
_

_One who was struck with the storms wrath and became infused with it.  
_

_One who flew up into the heavens and was gifted with two souls._

_One who's rage strike fear to all except his fellow brother at arms.  
_

_And one who understands everyone's emotions and brings up their courage deep inside._

_These four warriors along with their creatures fought to their last breath. But in their final moments the four warriors combine their love, hatred, and emotions for one final attack. This Raw power caused everyone to forget these warriors in a matter of moments and cost them their lives. In return for their sacrifice Man won their struggle with The creatures of Grimm without knowing the ones who gave them courage to win.  
_

_Man had created shrines of four creatures after their victory: a Dragon, a Wolf, a Falcon, and a turtle. They didn't know why they did it but little did they know that they were giving tribute to the four that gave their lives for Man. Man also didn't know that these four made a promise for all. "we may not come back, but know this. when man is back to their darkest hour, we will return." This saying haunted the history of man but they believed it to be a prophecy and when all hope is lost, they will return...  
_

* * *

A few miles away from the city of vale was an orphanage. It was run by a woman named Ms. Wolfsheim. She was middle-aged but cared for all the children she housed in her life. It didn't matter whether they were boy, girl, or a faunus, even though a faunus child never lived in her orphanage, she loved all of them individually.

One night someone knocked on the door. When Ms. Wolfsheim answered the door there as only a basket with a baby in it with only clothes and no blanket to keep it warm and a piece of paper attached to the baby. "Oh you poor thing." She said picking up the baby and taking the paper. There was only one word on the paper as she look back at the baby. "Now then Drayden, lets get you inside."

6 years have pass since that night as the boy grew under the care of the woman. The boy had soft brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was a happy boy through and through as he learned from his caretaker. He would sometimes make lies like someone took from the cookie jar without permission and made about half the kids living in the orphanage not like him. Because of his lies he would mostly be alone when the children play.

One day she gather all the kids to the playroom as she was gonna announce something. "Children, we have a new boy in our family." The kids started whispering to each other wondering who it could be. Ms. Wolsfheim went toward the door and open it. "come now child, its time to meet your family." A boy came through the door as he hold onto her dress and with his hand close to his mouth.

He was different from the others as they saw that he is a faunus. The faunus boy had grey hair and blue eyes. the only faunus features he had was wolf ears coming from his head and a fang coming out of his mouth.

At first glance almost everyone didn't like the wolf faunus, all except for Drayden. The faunus moved his hand away from his mouth and waved to the other children. "Hello."

No one reply to the faunus for a moment until someone yelled out 'freak'. all except Drayden laugh at what the little joker said to him.

"FREDDIE!" Ms. Wolfsheim raised her voice at the boy. " You should never say that to any of your family members!" She sigh and put her hand to her temple. "Alright, go play now." As she said that, the kids went and started playing. The caretaker felt a tug from her dress and look down to the wolf faunus. "Yes?" She lean down to him. "I don't wike it here."

"It's alright Rodin, we're all family here." When she said that, Rodin grew a light smile on his face. Ms. Wolfsheim heard footsteps coming close to them and she turn. She saw Drayden walking toward them. "Hi" the boy greeted the faunus. Ms. Wolfsheim gently push Rodin toward Drayden encouraging him to become friends with him. "Hello, I'm Rodin"

"I'm Drayden!" he said in a happy tone.

Ms. Wolfsheim was glad to see at least one child to approach him. "you see Rodin, We're all family."

"Ms. Wolfsheim. can we go play outside?" Drayden ask her.

"Only if you stay in the yard." the caretaker said to him. Drayden's face lit up and turn to Rodin. "come on Rodin, let's go play!" both ran out toward the door and started playing in the fields. Their caretaker was happy to see those two happy faces as she watch from afar.

* * *

A couple of months have pass since Rodin came to the orphanage. They have become best friends since his arrival. They were outcast from the others children but they didn't really care about them. when the kids went outside Drayden and Rodin stayed inside and learn music from Ms. Wolfsheim like the piano or the violin and when the kids went inside they went outside and have a sword fight with stick and play cops and robbers with rubber bands. She also told them stories about heroes and how they would protect what was right.

During the month a couple went to the orphanage and wanted to adopt a child from her. "Of course, this way." Ms. Wolfsheim would say. As she open the door the couple saw the children having fun in the playroom. They search the room looking for the perfect kid to take home until they saw Drayden and Rodin.

"Do you see them?" the woman said. "Yeah" the man said nodding. The couple thought that Drayden felt sorry for the faunus and play with him so he wont be alone. "Ms. Wolfsheim"

"Yes?"

"We would like to adopt him." The woman said pointing to the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly"

"Well... we hate to see him go" Ms. Wolfsheim started walking toward the two and bend down to Drayden. "Drayden, can I talk to you?"

"O- Okay" the boy stuttered thinking that he was gonna be in trouble.

they went into the hallway as Ms. Wolfsheim turn around. "Drayden. these two are gonna adopt you"

"What?" Drayden said confused.

"They're gonna take you to your new home."

"Is Rodin coming?"

"Sadly... no. They only want to take you home."

Drayden was in shock. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Rodin all alone. He was about to say something until the man picked him up and started walking with Drayden over his shoulder. "C'mon sport, were going home"

He look back to Ms. Wolfsheim as she was waving goodbye. he tried to struggle to get out of the mans grip but he was too strong. He was accepting his new life with this couple until he saw door behind Ms. Wolfsheim was open. Drayden look at the door to see Rodin crying and waving goodbye to his only friend. The memories with Rodin started flashing through his mind. He didn't want to leave his friend. He didn't want to leave his brother.

"NO!" Drayden yelled as he open his mouth and bite the man on his shoulder. The man scream as he open his arms letting Drayden fall to the ground. the boy got up and ran past Ms. Wolfsheim to get to Rodin. "I'm not leaving unless you take my brother!" The boy stated staring at the couple.

"Fucking brat" the man said under his breath. Just then Ms. Wolfsheim smack the man in the face with a broom. "Don't you ever say anything like that to my children."

"Come on dear, lets go" The woman said. They both left the orphanage leaving the boy behind.

"why didn't you go with them?" Ms. Wolfsheim said to Drayden.

"I don't want to leave without my brother." Drayden stated. The faunus stared at Drayden when he said that. "Brother?"

"m hmm, were brothers." Drayden said with a smile. the two didn't know but Ms. Wolfsheim was deeply moved by these two. She was amazed by how Drayden would leave his life with the couple to stay with his brother Rodin. "Drayden, Rodin," She said getting their attention. "Go play now you two."

"Can we play outside?"

"In a few minutes."

"Okay, Rodin, wanna play rock paper scissor?"

"Okay!" the faunus said with his once crying face filled with joy.

Ms. Wolfsheim watch as they went back into the playroom. she started to walk to her room and went to her desk. she pulled out a paper with a pencil and started writing. '_Dear Professor Ozpin...'_

* * *

Years have past since that day. No other children came through the door and all except Drayden and Rodin left the orphanage to start their new live with their adoptive parents. Ms. Wolfsheim knew that no one would've taken the two boys so she decided to adopt them herself. They were glad that they wouldn't have to be separated and that they were being adopted by the one who taught them all these years.

It was a regular day in their once orphanage as they were talking about they're usual talk._  
_

"Man Grand Dragon can kick Mutant werewolf's butt any day of the week." Drayden said to his brother.

"Oh please! A little lizard cant kill a wolf." Rodin retorted.

they were now 13 years old. their hair grew a little with Rodin having more length than Draydens and tying a ponytail at the back of his head. their lives were more simple and easy now.

"Oh boys~!" Ms. Wolfsheim chirped. "Come here please."

"This ain't over!" they both said simultaneously pointing at each other. They both went to Their mothers room as they see her sitting by her desk. "Would you two be dears and take these letters to the post office in town?"

"Okay!" the two said at the same time. Rodin grab the letters and both walk out the house and followed the trail into town. The faunus was curious about the letters and looked at where they're addressed to. "Who's Ozpin?" he said to his brother. "No idea Rodin. Could be her friend."

The two went into vale and saw the civilians walking up and down the street. They were getting strange looks from the people but they shrugged it off as they found a mailbox. they really didn't know where the post office was and were lucky to find it. Rodin open the mail box as Drayden drop the mail into the box. they started heading back as they past a store with TV's in display as the news started. the two stop and looked at the TV and watch as the anchorwoman started talking.

"we interrupt your schedule broadcast to bring you a special report. civilians of vale should be cautious for the white fang has been spotted around the docks." the anchor woman said as a red symbol appeared beside her.

"white fang?" Rodin repeated tilting his head before the anchorwoman started talking again.

"we also been told that there have been sightings of an unknown Grimm around the city. anyone that reside outside the city should migrate into vale and stay with any relatives before nightfall until hunters and huntresses have confirm its safe to return home."

They hadn't realize it but the sun was beginning to set before them. "Lets go home Rodin"

It had gotten dark when they were returning home. the boys were walking up the trail and felt like something was watching them. suddenly Rodin stop and stare off in the distance. "Brother?" Drayden said toward the faunus. the boy saw that his brother's eyes started to widen as he started trembling. without warning Rodin scream. "MOM!" the wolf started sprinting as fast as he could.

Drayden finally realize what he meant as he started to sprint as well. they slow down as they saw their house was broken into. There were people that were wearing the same clothing and cover their face and heads with weapons strap onto them. Rodin nudged Drayden as he turn and saw him pointing to a nearby bush. The boy nodded and both ran behind the bush and out of sight of the mysterious figure.

"Who are they?" Drayden whisper to his brother as they continue to watch the figure linger around the building. one of them turn around and had a red symbol imprinted on its back.

"So they're the white fang" Rodin spoke up. Drayden then remember the symbol from the news as he wonder why are they here. The two saw more of them stepping out of the building while holding valuable that were in the house. "Let go of me you fools!" a voice called out. The boys recognized this voice as two white fang members step outside holding Ms. wolfsheim by her arms.

The group then started gathering together as the two members that were holding Ms. Wolfsheim threw her to the group turn to see another member with a different style of clothing and a sword strap behind his back approach them. "Seems that you've been giving my boys here a hard time, eh?" the man said looking down on her. The boys couldn't do anything but watch from afar.

"What do you want from me?" she ask the leader.

"We were hoping that this place would hold something valuable but it turned out as a dump" The man said. The two were starting to get angry while clenching their fist.

"Please... listen. I've heard of how The White Fang are. You were a group hoping to bring equality to both human and faunus. But what happen? Why did you took this path?" Ms. Wolfsheim ask the leader hoping to reason with him.

"Things changed lady. We still didn't get equality after wasting our time holding up boards so we had to take a more... drastic measure"

"It doesn't have to be like this. You can still change your ways. It's never too late." The White fang members slowly putting down their weapons and stared at each other.

"Well you _HUMANS_ should have taken your chance to change _YOUR_ ways" The leader then pulled out his sword and started walking toward her. The two saw the leader pull out the sword as they thought of what was gonna happen next. Without a second thought, Drayden and Rodin started running toward them. "DON"T YOU DARE!" they cried out.

Their scream startled the members as they turn to see them running toward them. two of the members step away from the group and walk toward them. the members stop as they let the two run toward them. one member kicked Rodin and the other punch Drayden in the stomach. They both fall back agonized in pain.

"Seems like you aren't alone." the leader told Ms. Wolfsheim. Two more members step toward the kids as they restrain Drayden and Rodin to the ground staring at their mother.

"P-please! don't hurt them! take my life but spare them! Please." Ms. Wolfsheim begged the leader.

"NO MOM! DON'T" Drayden scream.

The leader started chuckling. "Sorry lady, but I've been told to leave no witnesses" The leader grabbed her hair and pulled her up. What happen next caused Drayden and Rodin to scream in angst and started crying. The leader let go of Ms. Wolfsheim's hair as he let the body fall to the ground. The two boys scream as loud as they could calling for their mother to wake up.

The leader started walking toward the brothers with his sword stained in blood as drops fell. He stand in front of the two crying boys as he lifted the bloody sword. "And let this day be a lesson to Humans. Don't Fuck with the White Fang."

The Brothers wanted someone, anyone, anything to stop them from doing this. Their prayers would soon be answered, but from what they least expect. A powerful roar echoed through the forest as trees shaking and their leaves falling down.

"What the hell!?" a member said looking around and readying his weapon.

"Tie those kids up! let that Grimm eat them up!" The leader order his group. A member started jogging toward the Brothers taking out a rope. In a split second he suddenly vanish leaving the rope fall to the ground. "what the hell!?"

All started hearing screams coming from the forest asking for help when it suddenly stop. "Hurry up!" The leader demanded his group. Two more started heading for the rope but suddenly vanish like the first one. More screams echoed from another location as they stop yet again. The ones who were holding The two brothers got up and started running for their lives leaving the two alone as they whimper over their loss.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKERS!" the leader shouted for their return but they continue to run out of fear of whats killing the group as they took off what made them appear to be the white fang. Rodin looked back at the deserters and saw that they had animal characteristics like him. The leader stuck his sword to the ground and took a rifle from one of the remaining two members from his hands and pointed it to the traitors.

Just then A black figure rose up into the air and cover the moon as it became a silhouette of a beast with wings attached to its front limbs. all saw this figure as it plummeted to the ground behind the brothers. They all saw what the beast look like. Its body was pitch black as its shadow. It was 16 ft. on all fours. It also had white plating all around its body and covering its face like a mask with white eyes that glow.

The beast didn't acknowledge Drayden and Rodin and forgot about the ones that ran away and focused on the three remaining white fang members. It started walking around the boys still staring at the three.

"Don't just stand there, kill That Grimm!" The leader order them but the members didn't oblige. "Are you Fucking Cowards!?" He cursed at them. The two members just pushed their weapons aside and ran the other direction. The Grimm slowly kept coming toward the leader keeping its stare at him. The leader pulled out his sword from the ground and held it with both hands. "Fine then, after I kill you I'm gonna burn this whole place to the ground along with those bastard kids!" The leader said.

One of the beast ears twitch after hearing what the man said. It stop as it raised its head up. It pushed it's head back and in a sudden moment it stretch its neck as it roar towards the man. The man drop his weapon to cover his ears from the beast's roar. As the Grimm stop its destructive roar, it charged toward the man as it jumped up and stretched its right arm in front of him. As it fall the Grimm struck down its claws and ripped through the mans chest. The leader started shaking as he step back. the scar's the man received started turning black and started spreading through his body. the black parts of his body started detaching from him as it floated away into nothingness. soon the man was gone leaving nothing behind.

The Brothers couldn't see what was happening since the beast was in front of them. It just stared at where the man stood for a moment when it looked up and saw the body of Ms. Wolfsheim and started walking toward the body. The brothers saw the creature walking to their mother as they started remember all the history they had with her.

Drayden was scared of the beast but something started growing inside him. it felt like a strange power is manifesting him. He slowly got up as he ran forward. His brother didn't know what possess him to run as he saw that Drayden ran past the beast and went in front of it with his arms stretch out.

"Please!" Drayden cried out. The Grimm stop in its trail and looked at the boy "please, just go." water was building up in his eyes still. Rodin saw his brothers courageous act and felt like he needed to help. The wolf faunus got up and ran to his brothers side and copy his pose including having his eyes water up too. "Leave! please."

The Grimm saw their tears fall from their eyes. It raised its right arm and extended a claw toward Drayden. It's claw was gently placed on his cheek as a tear landed on the claw. The Grimm pull back his arm and repeated the same thing with Rodin. The two tears merged together on its claw. it slowly turn its claw as the tear started running down and hang from the tip of the tear finally fall from its claw. when the tear hit the ground, a glyph appeared from nowhere surrounding everyone.

The Brothers felt like a feather. They turn back to see their mother glowing as their eyes widen. Her eyes slowly opened and blink rapidly. She placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself. The brothers rushed to her side and hugged her tight. "Mommy!" Drayden cried out. Ms. Wolfsheim just stared at her children until she notice the Glyph beneath them and The Grimm standing in front of them. She stared at the creature for a moment until she spoke. "Did you save them?"

The Grimm simply nodded slowly before going toward the family. Ms. Woldsheim looked back at her children as Rodin spoke. "C'mon mom, Lets go back inside." The faunus suggested with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot do that." Their mother told them. They both were confused when she said that. "Why?"

Ms. Wolfsheim placed a hand at her chest and showed the hole that was there. "My time has come."

What their mother said caught them by surprised. "But you're alive."

"No, I'm not. but please, don't be sad." she put her hands on her two son's cheek. "Even though I'll be gone, you both should not be sad. You have given me a wonderful life these past years. I ask you two this, promise me you stay the same, just how you two were when you were young."

Rodin put his head down and clench his fist. "Why, why did those- my kind do this? I, I want to kill all of them for taking you away from us." He cursed at his fellow kind.

"Don't!" their mother demanded. "Rodin, They did this because they were mistreated. Everyone is afraid of what they don't know."

The faunus looked at his fist until he raised his head up to his mother. "Then I'll make sure that everyone can understand each other and be at peace." His promise gave his mother a smile toward him. The Grimm walked behind Ms. Wolfsheim and it lay down. The glyph started fading and making Ms. Wolfsheim weak. She fall back on the beast' belly and couldn't move. "You know, I Wish that people could be like you two. caring for one another."

"Mom." Drayden said.

"Yes?"

"can we sleep by you one last time?"

She gave out another smile. "Of course." The two brothers slowly walked toward their mother as they lied down by her. The Grimm wrap itself around the family comforting them. "Goodnight my children." she said before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight mommy." They both said before Rodin closed his eyes. Drayden looked over to the Grimm's head and saw it staring back at him. He was happy that it came when they needed it the most. "Thank you." Drayden said before closing his eyes and going to sleep with his mother one last time.

_"Goodnight, young ones."_

* * *

**_One chapter down. an unknown number of chapters to go. thank you all who read this story. I hope you enjoy reading this as it took me about a week just to make this chapter. If you care to leave a review or read my other story then do so, its your free will. Goodnight and I'll see you nest time_**


	2. The Brothers

**Hi everyone! hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

It has been four years since that night. The two brothers have been with each other side by side for all those years. They didn't know what to do after that night until it hit them. they wanted to help everyone that they meet. They wanted to change the future for all. They have chosen to become Hunters.

On an island nearby the docks of vale where fog surrounded it stand an academy. but this wasn't your average private school, no. This school was created to train their student to fight off the creatures of Grimm. There are other academy's like this one across the four kingdoms in this world. One school in particular is infamous across the lands, Beacon Academy, Where Drayden and Rodin would shortly enter.

It was their final week at Signal before they apply to Beacon. Other senior student were glad about Graduating and getting off this rock they called signal. The Two brothers were reminiscing all the moments they have at this school. "Man, I'm gonna miss this place."

They were in their own room as they finish packing their luggage before they throw themselves on their beds. "Hey Rodin, what are you gonna miss about this place?" Drayden said leaning at the edge of his bed with his arm out pointing to him. They both change dramatically in appearance from their childhood but kept their promise they made with their mother and made sure that they stayed their selves from their childhood.

Drayden wore a long open Grey coat over a dark blue vest attached with a hood with its sleeves rolled up to make room for his arm guards. The coat had two straps that were clip off and two azure lines on each sleeve. along with the arm guards, he wore gloves that had metal covers for his knuckles. He also wore regular jeans with boots that had metal on the bottom and with spats covering the boots. There was a yellow streak that ran across his hair on his left side in honor to his mother since she had blonde hair.

"The girls for one thing." Rodin reply with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head as he smirk. He had a brown zip open jacket that had a front pocket including a hood attach with A white shirt that was under his jacket as it resembled his brothers. the jacket's sleeves had three red lines making it more like his brothers. He had dark brown pants that had the bottom end tucked in to his boots. The wolf faunus also had a small yellow braid on his right side as well but was difficult to spot the color because of his grey hair.

"Seriously, that's what your gonna miss?" Drayden ask.

"Well I hope some of them apply to Beacon." Rodin admitted.

Just as Drayden sigh and turn around the intercom from the hall turned on. "Will all seniors please report to the auditorium for a brief announcement. we also ask that you bring your equipment with you. " A feminine voice said through the intercom.

"Well that's us." Drayden said as he got up from the bed and going to the closet. He open it up and grabbed a sword that was sheathe and on a hanger. Rodin sat up and reached for his holster with two pistols with it that was at the edge of his bed. The Faunus then took off his jacket and put on the holster as he clip it on and readjusting it. "Why don't you just leave your holster on and not waste time taking it off and on again ?" His brother ask him as he saw Rodin still readjusting it.

"Because were broke, I dont want to use mom's money, and I cant find a good belt holster to replace this one." Rodin told his brother. Drayden then reach in the closet and grab a beanie. "Now hurry up and put your beanie on." he told him before tossing it to Rodin as he put it on and covering his wolf ears. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. When are you gonna get a girlfriend?" Rodin ask his brother. Drayden froze for a second before replying. "When are you?" He ask but not facing him. The faunus can already tell his brother was blushing at the thought he put into Drayden. "Hurry up and put on your jacket." Drayden told him before storming out.

Rodin did what he was told as he chuckled and got up to leave the room. "Same old Drayden."

* * *

The two brothers enter the auditorium where the woman behind the intercom told all seniors to meet up at. Many seniors started filling up the chairs in the room. They both found a spot to sit down in the back and sat by each were the only people in the back as everyone else sat by their friends. Rodin started looking around the room and saw a blonde coming in and looked around. She had her long hair all messy but the blonde was able to pull it off. She was close to their height by 3 inches. The blonde then looked to where Drayden and Rodin were sitting before turning her head and putting her hand under her chin. She then nodded her head and headed to the back aisle.

The two brother saw her walking in their aisle and saw that she was staring at them. She then waved her hand toward the two. "Hello!" The blonde said toward the two. "Oh, Hi." Drayden said nervously and waved. "Hey." Rodin said afterwards with a two finger wave. The blonde then went to sit by Drayden."So what's your names?" She ask.

"Drayden."

"Rodin"

"Nice to meet you two!" the blonde chimed. "I'm Yang." She finally introduced herself. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"we're brothers." Rodin answered.

"Really? but you two don't look the same." Yang said as she continue to stare at their faces.

"Well, to tell you the truth we're both adopted." Drayden explained. "We been brothers since we were six."

"Wow." Yang was surprised to hear Drayden say that. "I have a little sister too. she goes here as well."

The speakers turned on and as a man walk toward the mic on the stage. "Greeting everyone. I am both happy and sad to see you all go after many years. The staff wishes that everyone will become great hunters and huntresses in the future. We asked you seniors to bring your equipment because we will be holding a tournament exclusive for our graduating students to will two tournaments, A single and double matches. All the student at signal will come and observe the tournaments and if you seniors wish not to participate, it will not be hold against you. The tournaments will start this afternoon so there will be time for anyone to get ready. All that wish to enter should come up to the stage and sign up for which match you want to is all for now." Many of the student got up and headed for the exit as the others headed toward the stage.

"Hey Yang are you gonna participate?" Drayden ask.

"Yup! I'm going for the regular tournament. Are you going for the double tournament?"

"Hell yeah! I always got my brothers back." Rodin answered as he slap Drayden's shoulder with his back hand. They all headed toward the stage as the both sign up and getting prepared for the afternoon tournament.

* * *

A few hours went by as the brothers headed to the battle grounds. it was a large open field that was outside. There were bleachers on each side filled with student waiting for the tournament to start. An intercom started up. "Will all seniors that sign up for the double tournament please head toward the field."

"that's us." Drayden said as they both headed to the field. They were told to stand by the bleachers along with all the other participants. The same man that was on the stage back at the auditorium was at the center of the field with a mic in hand. "Greeting everyone. I would like to thank everyone who came today to see the tournament. The first tournament will be a double match and after will be the regular tournament. I would like to note that any students that use any range weaponry will be using pellet rounds that will not injure another in place of their regular Dust rounds. there will also be covers for any student with melee weapons. Now then, the first match will start in ten minutes with Drayden and Rodin, versus Frank and Rick."

"Well, surprised we get to fight first." Drayden said as he started stretching his arms.

The brothers took their time stretching and going over their strategy. when the man ask for them to get up on the arena, the brothers raised their right hand and grab each others hand. "Time to give the audience a show." Rodin smirk before they headed to the arena. They saw their opponents across them and examine their weapons. One had a battle axe as the other had metal gloves on.

"Hey Rodin." Drayden called out.

"what?" His brother ask.

"See how they don't have any guns?" Drayden pointed to them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Want to go hand-to-hand?"

Rodin simply shrugged "Eh, why not."

They all took their stances as they waited for the referee to ring the bell. The crowd were cheering from the stands as they rooted for who they wanted to win. When they heard the ding from the bell, their opponents started running toward the brothers as they stayed where they are. Drayden saw his opponent brought down his axe and rolled right evading the swing. Drayden saw that the axe was heavy as he saw the ground where he was standing at turn to ruble even with covers over the edges. His opponent slowly picked up his weapon and placed it on his shoulder. Drayden's opponent rushed toward him and raised his axe above him once again. Drayden put both hands on the handle and swung up toward the axe. Even with the axe's weight, Draydens force was more powerful. His power was able to knock off his opponents axe from his hands and made him flew back. He tried to get up after hitting the ground hard but became too weak to get up.

Rodin saw his opponent had his left arm pulled back. Rodin waited for him to strike but instead of him using his left, his opponent swing his right arm toward Rodin's face. He anticipated that he would try something like this and moved left making his opponent miss. Rodin quickly grabbed his arm and place his left on the man's rib cage. With his strength, Rodin lifted his opponent as he turn and pushed him away. The Faunus saw his opponent fall to the ground as the crowd cheered for him. Rodin started hearing people chant his name and started waving to the crowd. He was so distracted from the cheering crowd that his opponent got up and charged again. As Rodin's opponent was in front of him, he planted his left foot as he uppercut him and causing his beanie to come off and revealing his Wolf ears. The crowd stop cheering as they saw his animal straits as The wolf stepped back a few still looking up. Rodin slowly moved his head down to reveal a huge grin on his face to his opponent. "nice uppercut, now it's my turn." Rodin stated before he placed his left foot forward and crouch with his right arm out. His body rosed up and swung his right up toward his opponents chin. Rodins strength in his uppercut caused the other man's teeth to break and made him fly like his ally. Rodins opponent landed close to his ally with him seeing stars.

Drayden look over to Rodin to see his brother without his beanie. "Rodin." he called out to him.

"What?" He ask. Drayden pointed to his head to make him realize."Your beanie." Rodin put his hand on his head and felt his ears. He ran his fingers though his hair and realized that the punch he took caused his beanie to fall off. "oh crap." Suddenly the crowd started cheering again with even higher pitch. Drayden walk over to his brother while picking up his beanie for him. "Do they not see your ears?"

"Guess they cant see them from how far we are to them." Rodin suggested as he put back on his beanie before anyone could realize. "Good."

"OUTSTANDING!" the announcer said with amusement. "AND THE FIRST MATCH ENDS WITH DRAYDEN AND RODIN AS THE WINERS!" Rodin put his arm over Drayden bringing him closer as he took in the glory of winning as he waved to the crowd. Drayden decided to take in the glory as well and waved to the crowd as well with the brothers smiling and turning around.

The brothers hadn't notice their opponents get up as they wheezed from being tired and beaten up. Just as The brothers were about to exit the stage one of them spoke. "I bet your mother's a whore." They immediately stop after he said it. they stood still before the other one spoke. "Yeah, and I bet she's a drug addict as well."

A powerful force lingered the air as the crowd stop cheering of what was happening. Rodin's jacket started floating as Drayden hair did the same.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT OUR MOTHER?!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT OUR MOTHER?!"

There voices boomed as everyone heard it. There stares locked on to the ones who disrespected their mother. The floor beneath them became ruble as they sprinted toward them. Drayden had his hands out as he grab his opponents head with both hands and dig his fingers into his helmet before kneeing him breaking his nose. Rodin appeared in front of the other person as he punch him hard in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. Drayden then raised his enemy by his head as he put down his left hand and slammed him straight to the ground head first as Rodin cause his opponent to almost fly but the faunus grab his ankle and made him hit the ground hard. Out of nowhere two glyphs appeared on the brothers just before they were gonna give the final blow to their opponents. The glyphs activated and shocked Them both with electricity and stun them. They screamed in response to the pain they're taking. the glyphs vanished as the brothers fell down with smoke coming out of them.

Paramedics rushed to the field as they put each of them on stretchers but they split as Drayden and Rodin went away from the infirmary. The Audience was silent due to the event that happen before them. "There will be a short intermission before the tournament continues. We're sorry for the inconvenience." the announcer told the students as they started started talking about what happen in front of them.

* * *

The brothers slowly woke up in a room and saw that they were restrained to their Chairs. Another glyph was on them that caused them to feel weak. They struggle to get out of the seats but was useless as the headmaster came inside the room. They saw that he was pissed off at them. " why the hell did you two had to pummel them!?" The headmaster demanded an answer from them.

"They started it" Rodin stated

"Like hell they did! you two cause them serious damage to them. broken ribs, fracture bones, cracked skulls. You two are fucking lucky you didn't gave them brain damage. I do not accept this kind of behavior in my school." The headmaster snap his fingers as people came in with their belongings in suit cases. "Get your shit and get out! You're expelled!"

"expelled?!" Drayden repeated.

"YEAH! and don't think about getting your weapons back. we're dismantling them and they're being destroyed as we speak!"

The brothers were shocked after hearing what their former headmaster had said. After all the time spent deciding what weapon to choose, creating them with their bare hands, and learn from the experts from the school, it was taken away from them just like the day their mother passed away. They were speechless as the straps holding them to the chair loosen. the brothers got up with their heads down as they pick up their belonging and escorted by the people who brought them to the docks where they would take a boat back to vale.

* * *

The brothers stand by the docks waiting for the boat to arrive while the glyphs were still on them. It was foggy when they arrived and decided to just stare off until the boat arrived. After all the years studying, fighting, and creating their weapons, it was gone in a matter of minutes as the knowledge they learned would become useless. "How, how can those fuckers can just expel us from becoming huntsmen when we wasted all our years in this fucking dump." Rodin cursed as he stared at his fist. Drayden didn't mind him cursing cause he did had a 'potty mouth' when he was young, that and he had developed it as well from spending so much time with him.

Out of nowhere they heard footsteps coming from behind them. They both turn around to see Yang and another girl walking with her. She had dark red hair and silver eyes including a red cape. "Hi." She said. The brothers just turn around to stare at the ocean again. "Hey."

"So what happen?" The other girl ask.

"We got kicked out cause of what we did." Rodin explained. There was a gloomy tone in his voice when he talked. The two girls can tell that they were sad that they couldn't graduate. They all heard the crowd cheer from the field as the tournament still continue. "Aren't you still in the tournament?" Drayden ask Yang as he turn to her.

"I quit." She admitted. " I was kinda worried about you two after what happen."

"You shouldn't have done that Yang." Drayden told the blonde. He didn't show it but he was graceful that she came.

"It's alright, I would've won either way." Yang said before remembering what they said on the field. "I know its a bit sudden, but, we heard what you said before. Was your mother important to you?" Yang ask. After she said that, a dark aura filled the air around them and saw the brothers hunch over before they sigh making the dark aura disappear and standing straight up again.

"Our mother was someone important to us, she always cared for me and Rodin. She brought us together when we were little. She taught us everything we know before attending this school. She was someone who we cherish for taking us in." Drayden told the girls as he kept staring off into the sea of mist and hiding a tear that ran down his cheek. They saw that their boat was arriving shortly from the light it shined through the fog as they picked up their belongings.

"Guess it's time." Rodin said before he and Drayden turn around. "were sorry but we never got your name."

"Its Ruby. and I'm her sister." the silver eyed girl told the brothers.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby." Drayden said with a slight smile. "I hope we can meet each other again some day."

"We hope so too." Yang reply. The boat arrived shortly after and waited for the brothers. "Well, bye." they said as they aboard the ship. Drayden stop walking as he turn around. "Can I tell you girls something?"

"Go ahead" Ruby reply.

"Well, its a bit more like advice." Drayden told them. "cherish what you have, even if its the only thing with you, because some people have it better than others, and wont realize it until it's too late."

As they were aboard the ship as it set sail for vale, they looked back at the school one last time to see the girls started waving at them. The brothers saw them and waved back until they couldn't see each other through the fog .

"Drayden, do you still have your pocket knife?" Rodin ask him while putting down his hand. Drayden crouch down to his luggage and search for his knife. Once he found it he gave it to Rodin. "Here."

Thanks" Rodin reply. He then took off his beanie as he flick the blade out. He then started cutting two holes on top of the he sheathe the blade and gave it back to Drayden, he put back on his beanie as his wolf ears stuck out of the holes.

His brother already know what he was thinking before hand. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Certain, I'm sure mom would have wanted me to embrace my Faunus side when I grew up. " Rodin explain as leaned on the railing of the boat.

"And I think she would be happy about it." Drayden added as he pat his brother on his shoulder before copying what he did as they headed a course to vale, the city next to home.


End file.
